edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy's Fraud
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy were hard at work setting up their next scam. They were glueing together papier-mâché swan boats for customers to rent and use in the lake nearby, but.. "Hm." Eddy reviewed, "Does this look good to you, Ed?" "Not.. yet?" Ed replied. "Well, that's a graceful way of saying it sucks!" "Y-Yeah.." he sighed, "It's not been going so well for us lately. Maybe Kevin was right when he said Double D and Murray did all of the work." "You believe that? Ya know that's not true!" Eddy disputed, "And sockhead made us a duck boat before, this would totally be something he'd come up with. This scam's gonna work!" "Our swans look like dinosaurs and their heads are too heavy, Eddy.." "Good, dinosaurs are better than swans! And, errr, we just need to stick more paper to the other side to balance it out!" "Won't the boats become too heavy?" Ed asked. "Don't ya know how heavy real boats are? I can't pick em up! It'll be fine!" Ed browsed through Eddy's paper recycle bin to look for newspapers they could use, until he saw concerning pieces of mail inside. "Hey Eddy, this box is full of reminders." he said. "Reminders? What does that mean? What do they remind you of?" "You know, letters that say you forgot to pay for something." "Oh! R-Really? Uh, already taken care of, Ed!" he replied nervously, "Let's stick em to the boat..!" "You sure? You haven't opened any of them." "I don't need to, cause Double D-" He stopped mid-sentence.. Oh yeah, Double D wasn't around anymore.. He was the one who paid his insurance fees, seemingly since forever, so it stopped being his concern. If the mail he received wasn't a love letter from a cute girl, it'd go straight into the recycle box. Having that said, Eddy never got mail. Of course, the idea was that Edd didn't know; why would he pay for anyone but himself? Being an independent young adult was hard enough and his wedding with Nazz not that cheap, either. So.. why had Eddy put all of his responsibilities on Edd's name again..? The reason evaded his mind. It's highly illegal and mean-spirited, not something you'd do to a friend. ......Ah, right.. it was after a stupid argument. Double D was treating him like a child again, his child. He'd done it before and Eddy couldn't take his haughty face anymore. He tricked the government as some weird way of proving he could make anyone do anything! And if he was going to act like his dad, then he had to pay up for his "kid"! That was the idea, anyway, but the joke wasn't supposed to last this long. Eddy expected him to notice at the end of the month, but he never said anything. Afterwards, it became a forgotten memory.. "Um." Eddy mumbled. "What is it?" Ed asked. "I might've been riding offa Double D's cash this whole time." "You did?" "It's a long story, I don't think you'll understand if I told you, but.. I think I need to go see Nazz." Double D wasn't around anymore, so there was only one person available he could tell and apologize to, namely his widowed wife, Nazz. As per usual, the popular girl was surrounded by the other kids when he came over to tell her, and thus the whole neighborhood learned of his illegal revenge act towards the least threatening ex-resident of Peach Creek. They were pretty mad. "Wh-what're you angry about! I told the truth, what else can I do!" Eddy stumbled. "For real, you jerk?!" Sarah blasted him, "I hope you go to jail!" "Sarah!" Ed intervened. "I wasn't stealin' from YOU, was I!" Eddy replied insulted. "You steal from Double-good-Ed-boy, you steal from Rolf!" Rolf determinedly said, "Shame upon your crops, rotten-to-the-core-Eddy!" "Yeah, this is a crappy move, even for you!" Kevin followed. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Eddy insisted, "I mean, I did at the beginning, but, then I just forgot!" "I hope you know how to use a calculator, dork, cause you better start paying him back!" "B-But, how, Double D's gone..!" "What about his wife and parents, idiot!?" Sarah barked, "You know where to find them, get busy!" The group dispersed after this, with only Ed, Eddy and Nazz standing. Eddy felt so ashamed, he couldn't look her in the eyes. She had said nothing this entire time. If the others were this angry, how was she feeling..? "I-I didn't mean to." Eddy muttered silently, "It was supposed to be a one time joke!" "Maybe, but also careless of you, dude." Nazz scolded him. "I'll help getting back the money!" Ed said. "Relax, you two." Nazz spoke, "You really think Double D didn't know? He's Double D, he knows his numbers!" "Huh?" Eddy replied. "We don't know how you did it, but when you get assigned as someone's parent, they get a message about it. Your full name was mentioned on every one of the bills he got, too.." "Then, why didn't he say anything!" "I don't know. Maybe he waited for you to come clean one day, or thought you needed the help, or maybe was flattered you wanted him to be his "dad".. It's Double D we're talking about, it could've been any of those reasons.. My husband was a weird dude. Like you guys." she smiled, "He talked it over with your parents, so I think there was some kind of plan or expectation here?" Tears filled Ed and Eddy's eyes, but they wiped them away before they could cry. It wasn't a cool thing to do in front of a girl, after all. Nazz gave them a short-lived grin and turned around. "The gist of it is: forget about it." she said, "If Double D didn't care, then it's no one else's business.." "T-Thanks, Nazz." "Don't do it again, though." "I won't!" Ed put his arm over him shoulder as they watched Nazz walk off. He's never been this lucky in his life, he really dodged a bullet there. And learned that Edd was a weird dude. Like him and Ed. ''The End '' Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction